Algo que Nos Pertenece (Starco)
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: La Reina de Mewni fue secuestrada. ¿A dónde se la habrán llevado? ¿Marco podrá rescatarla? ¿Podrá Marco darle una lección a la Reina? ¿Qué sucede con Star? Todas y estás otras preguntas serán contestadas a conforme avance los capítulos de este fic Starco pareja Star Marco. Espero que les guste mi primer fic de está hermosa pareja.
1. Cap: 1 El Secuestro de la Reina de Mewni

_**Pokeshipping Fun2019 **_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Algo que es nuestro.**_

_**Shipping: **_

_**Starco**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Star ButterFly y Marco Díaz.**_

_**Comic: **_

_**Star Contra Las Fuerzas Del Mal.**_

_**Quiero darle las gracias a Andy Erlic por permitirme usar su idea en esté Fic para ponerlo en práctica, además quiero dedicárselo, a Andy por darme su permiso para usar su idea en el fic les quiero quiero recomendar su Fic titulado El Corazón del Guerrero, es buen Fic y espero que lo puedan leer bueno sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia para esté Fic de Star y Marco.**_

_**Capítulo: 1 El secuestro de la Reina de Mewni.**_

_**Pov de Marco. **_

_**No sé desde cuando me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, supongo desde que tuve esa conversación con su padre el Rey que me vino a visitar desde Mewni, a la tierra, y comentó lo que la Reina le hace a su hija creó que es momento Marco decidió de que era hora de darle una sopa de su propia medicina para aprenda que el linaje no lo es todo en la vida, que hay otras cosas mucho más importantes que esas cosas, cómo el amor la Amistad, y ayudar a los que lo necesitan, pero se le ocurre hacer eso a la Reina no sabe que eso la podrá perjudicar, a ella en un futuro no todo en la vida se trata de tener riquezas el amor es muy importante, y yo eh de hablar con ella, para que pare esa locura por que un día se arrepentirá de lo que está haciendo. Lo extraño que en esa tarde Star no estaba, andaba luchando en otra dimensión y yo estaba en mi casa sólo y voy pasando cuando por el cuarto de Star y en su espejo veo que hay un mensaje de su padre el Rey, entonces decidí llamarlo atravez de mi espejo para saber que pasaba, con la Reina o con él. **_

—Hola Rey que se le ofrece, lo notó muy preocupado. ¿Pasó algo que lo tenga en ese estado? Recuerde que usted puede confiar conmigo, ahora dime que pasó por que tienes esa cara de asustado no me diga que se trata de su Majestad la Reina, dijo un poco asustado Marco al Rey.

—Ay muchacho disculpa que te molestará, con mis problemas pero como, no está mi hija sólo contigo puedo contar, bien iré directamente al grano muchacho, comentó el Rey.

—Adelante, puedes decirme lo que tengas que hablar, dijo muy seguro de sí mismo al Rey de Mewni.

—A su Majestad la Reina fue secuestrada por unos entes desconocidos para nosotros pero según nos han informado son entes que tiene que ver con las esencias que ella ah estado usando con su hija según investigaron en unos libros antiguos la esencias que son tomadas deberán de usarse para el bien no para el mal y por eso se la llevaron, comentó el Rey a Marco y el se quedó sin aliento.

—Y-Ya veo y usted su Majestad quiere que la vaya a buscar verdad, dijo Marco.

—Claro quiero que la busques, y la traigas, de regreso y de esto no quiero se entere mi hija, comentó el Rey al chico que estaba en frente, de él.

—No se preocupe su Majestad yo iré en búsqueda de la Reina, la traeré de regreso, comentó Marco al Rey y este se puso feliz.

—Sí la traes de regreso serás recompensado, comentó el Rey al chico proveniente de la Tierra.

—Y no se preocupe yo traeré a su altesa sana y salva, dijo Marco mientras abría un portal a dónde probablemente estaría la madre de Star.

_**Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, al portal le advirtió a Marco algo muy importante para que fuese precavido y no se confiara de nada.**_

—Joven marco debe de estar muy alerta al lugar a dónde usted se dirige lo van a querer que tu entrenas, para darte una poderosa tijera, para romper el hechizo a su Majestad la Reina, comentó el Rey en señal de advertencia a su futuro Yerno, el Rey no elegiría mejor Yerno para su hija que Marco Díaz..

—Sí lo ¡Sé! Su Majestad yo me las arreglare, para salir bien del entrenamiento del que me quieran poner y traeré sana y salva a su Majestad la Reina,y sí viene Star y pregunta por mí dígale a me encuentro yo me encuentro para que me ayude a controlar a su madre, ya que es la única aparte de usted Rey quién puede controlar a la Reina para poderle quitar esos hechizos, que la podrían estar controlando.

_**Por otro lado, Star se dio cuenta, de que se abrió un portal a otra dimensión Y esto no le gustó nada ella se dio cuenta que marco iba solo hacía otra dimensión donde posiblemente lo iba a entrenar fuertemente porque ella sabe que su madre fue secuestrada por eso con más valor que nunca decidió terminar esta batalla con Ludo, para ir tras su ayuda nos final no sin antes Pregúntale a su padre Adónde se dirigió pero algo le dijo que se dirigía primero a entrenar para que le diera Las tijeras más poderosas capaz de cortar cualquier hechizo y crear fuertes portales y este tipo de tijeras son muy poderosas y sólo una persona bien entrenada Es capaz de usarla y Por ende su enamorado, iba a cumplir con su entrenamiento para salvar a la Reina Moon, Star estaba preocupado por Marco y su madre ya que no querían que ambos se lastimar el uno del otro.**_

— Yo sólo espero qué Marcos sepa llevar bien su entrenamiento no quiero que nada me le pasé, pero tampoco dejo de pensar mamá porque yo estoy seguro que la Habana a utilizar para ponerle en contra nuestra y en contra de Marco y eso me pondría muy triste porque como se les ocurre usar a alguien para lograr sus propósitos eso yo no lo voy a permitir es por eso que voy a acabar con todo esto para allá ir con ellos y ayudarlos en lo que pueda ya que no perderé a mis seres queridos por personas que sólo tiene el poder para dominar y no para unir a personas, comentó Star a Ludo, y esté solamente se río de Star.

— Cómo hacer para poderme detener si ni siquiera marcó está contigo Tú sin él no eres nadie y creo que se te hace imposible detenerme así es que aquí y ahora vas a perder tu batalla verás que soy más fuerte que tú no podrás hacer nada contra mí y toda mi Imperio que está listo para conquistar el reino Mewni ya verás que te derrotare y derrotare a los que se pongan en mi también los derrotare, terminó de hablar el villano y a Star esto no le gustó para nada, el comentario de Ludo.

—Hay Ludo no cantes victoria, antes de tiempo por que Puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa comentó Star al ser malvado. Tú sabes que yo no me voy a dar por vencida además sabes que ya salí Estoy perdido muchas cosas que tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta lo que estoy verdaderamente este reino además lucharemos hasta el fin contras las fuerzas del para poder salvar a nuestro ritmo y a las dimensiones a los que pertenecemos porque no la vamos a dejar caer en manos equivocadas sólo para que hagan lo que se les venga en ganas, comentó la Princesa muy enojada en ese momento Star comienza una brutal lucha contra Ludo, golpeandolo fuertemente al estilo Karate, y el último golpe hizo el enemigo ya se cansara y Star hizo un conjuro, y lo encerró y lo mandó a que lo juzgarán por las fechorías que ha cometido. Ludo estaba muy mayugado por los fuertes golpes que le propinó Star a él, y el dijo algo estando cansado.

—_**Jajaja,Ouch parece que te juzgue sin darme cuenta, de tu fuerza, pero ni creas que me vas impedir qué consiste tu reino y conquisté los demás universos eso Ten mi promesa que Volveré y cumpliré mis amenazas por el momento pueden estar en paz.**_ Y en un tono muy infantil dijo _**¡Quién anotó la matrícula de ese camión qué me atropelló,**_ comentó él ser obscuro y se desmayó para luego ser entregado a las autoridades para que pagué por sus fechorías.

_**En ese mismo momento Star, hizo un potente hechizo y encerró a los secuaces de ludo adentro va también los va a enviar a juicio por ser sus secuaces de él y sus fechorías para que también fuesen juzgados y no pudieran salir en un buen tiempo a donde fuera a internarlo ella prácticamente ya no tenía más que hacer en esa dimensión Entonces se dirigió a la dimensión Dónde estaba su padre el rey para así poder saber exactamente dónde se encontraba su enana enamorado marco para así poderle ayudar pero lo que no sabía ella era quién estaba siendo puesto aprueba, para así saber sí era digna de poder merecer esa tijeras tan poderosas y así poder salvar a su madre y Reina, no sin antes terminar su asunto con Ludo. **_

—Sí tu piensas que vas a poderte a salir con la tuya estás muy equivocado, Ludo no podrás salir en una muy buena temporada de ahí encerrado pensando sobre tus malas acciones, y las consecuencias de tus actos acepta tu realidad te hemos derrotado y está vez para siempre, dijo la futura Reina, Star del Reino de Mewni, a su nemesis y esté solamente dijo algo.

—Jajaja, tal vez sí me derrotaron, o tal vez están muy lejos de hacerlo comentó el rufian a la Princesa Star.

_Star no estaba muy contenta con lo que le estaba diciendo Ludo, a ella pero no Descansa hasta ver que el baile por lo que ha hecho se asegurará que pague por todos sus crímenes para, que así todos los reinos pueda tener paz y todo vuelva a ser como antes para que puedan vivir las personas en paz y en armonía._

—Ya veremos Ludo Quién ríe de último, ríe mejor Ludo, comentó Star al malvado.

_**Vemos que Star llegó a dónde se encontraba, el rey su padre y ella quería preguntarle dónde se había ido marco, para así buscarlo para ayudarle en esa dura misión que no sólo es de él, sino que también es de ella porque también ella quiere salvar a su madre de que Cometa alguna locura no permitirá que algo malo le pase o su madre haga algo de lo que después se puede llegar arrepentir por no estar en sus sentidos correctos, entonces su padre le dijo en la posible ubicación, que podría estar su madre o a donde pudo haber ido marco para irla a buscar para rescatarla de las garras del mal. **_

—Bien Este no es el momento para hacer bromas pero sé, que tú quieres a rescatar a tu madre y no te voy a negar eso puede decir marco se fue a una dimensión En dónde se, encontraba tu madre se fue ala dimensión de entrenamiento a él o a entrenar para después cuando él se, encuentre listo Buscar a a tu madre para atraerla de regreso Porque me dijo que posiblemente tu madre. Ella puede estar una Guarida de uno de nuestros enemigos y de seguro la han de a estar torturando y siento cualquier, semeja semejanza nuestra o tuya Por eso yo como rey Te ordeno a que vayas a estar tu madre nuestra reina lo nuestro Reino y que ayudes a Marco en su misión comentó, el Rey de Mewni a su única hija y heredera al trono.

— Será un placer para mí cumplir mi mención de traer a mi, madre de vuelta y ayudar a Marco en lo que pueda para traerlos a ambos sanos y salvos y padre tú sabes que yo, amo marco y Por ende Lucharé con quien sea para proteger nuestro amor porque sé que él me ama solamente, que el estado un poco confundido pero espero que el responda nuestro amor y sé que lo hará tengo un presentimiento, que lo hará por eso Confío en él Y sé que él va a traer con bien a mi mamá vuestra Reina de Mewni, comentó Star antes de irse, a la búsqueda de su madre la Reina y de su mejor amigo y amor secreto Marco, mientras sacó su tijera, y abrió su portal en búsqueda de sus seres amados.

_**Mientras tanto en otra dimensión demos a Marco en, sorprendido Cuál es el campo de batalla que se ve y en ese momento vienen dos personas para avisarle, que éste va a ser su campo de batalla por 15 días para aprender a usar las poderosas Tijeras que tendrá, como fin liberar a la reina de su prisión no sin antes de pasar por duras pruebas para saber si es digno, de poseer poderosas y serás capaz de crear Portales y cortar cualquier maleficio creado inclusivo, el más poderoso que sea entonces llegó una persona y habló con él.**_

—¿Sabes que Reino de Mewni está en graves problemas verdad? Es por eso que te vas a dar a entrenar aquí por un tiempo definido que serían 15 días pero no te preocupes, esos 15 días no son más que 5 días Henry tiene 15 días en esta dimensión Son 5 días a prepararse bien para que, en ese tiempo ya puedas tener habilidades al 100% Y así derrotar cualquier fuerza del mal recuerda que aquí deberás, de pasar la más duras pruebas Inclusive la de tu corazón para qué tu puedas usar las tijeras es importante, para que se usen a su máximo poder, comentó el sacerdote a Marco.

—¿Cómo te llamastú? Preguntó Marco.

— por el momento ahorita no te puedo dar mi nombre, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo como un amigo para todo ya sea para lo bueno y en lo malo yo, te estaré dando apoyo para que tu estas pruebas de las puedas pasar sin ningún tipo de riesgo Esperamos que nos, podamos llevar bien, comentó el sacerdote.

_**La aventura de Star y Marco acaba de iniciar, que encontrarán nuestros héroes, en su travesía para poder salvar a la Reyna de Mewni lo sabremos a como van avanzando los capítulos de está historia lo que sí sabemos es que los dos van a salir adelante, en lo que se propongan los dos. **_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 Presentó:**_

_**Algo que es nuestro.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de este hermoso Fic.**_

_**Descargo: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal no me pertenece, les pertenece a Daron Nefcy De Disney yo sólo soy dueño está historia. aunque quisiera que la Serie me perteneciera pero no lo soy.**_

_**Bueno chicos mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin y que manera de iniciar esté nuevo año que con un nuevo fandom como lo es: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal, espero que les agrade el primer capítulo de está nueva historia quiero agradecer a Andy por darme permiso para poder usar su idea en su Fic como inspiración para crear está nueva historia de amor entre Star y Marco o Starco, no se preocupen iré actualizando los otros fandom muy pronto, chicos esperen nuevos fics para los diferentes fandoms nos leemos queridos Lectores, se despide.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada del fic a sus debidos autores.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Fuera~.**_

_**Editado el: Jueves 07 de Febrero de 2019.**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 Entrmiento Y El Poder Aural

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta: **_

_**Algo que es nuestro.**_

_**Capítulo:**_

_**02 Comienza el entrenamiento de Marco**_

_**Género:**_

_**Caricatura.**_

_**Pareja:**_

_**Star y Marco.**_

_**Bueno chavos iniciamos un capítulo más de está historia dedicada a mi amiga Andy por darme su visto bueno para usar su idea en esté Fic Starco, sin más preámbulos iniciamos con el fic. **_

_**Chico es hora de que hagamos un intensivo, entrenamiento para que estés preparado pero también necesitas aprender de hacer el uso del aura para que te concentres en buscar a algún ser que te importe mucho inclusive con tu propia vida vamos relájate y concentrate en Ese ser tan importante, así que no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos a la acción dijo uno de monjes, que lo está entrenando. **_

—Bien chico vas a aprender a emplear toda, tu fuerza para poder concentrarse en tu energía y canalizarla para que toda tu fuerza fluya para que puedas encontrar a ese ser querido quién se encuentra en problema concentrate yo se que tu puedes hacerlo.

_Vamos chico quédate con todos tus pensamientos en blanco solamente piensa en ese ser con todo tu corazón trata de conectar con ella, para que puedas hablar con ella y le digas lo que estás haciendo ahorita, y le hables del entrenamiento que estás teniendo hoy en día, y también dile que, esto repercute en ella, dijo su mentor al chico de pelo castaño._

_**Star puedes oirme te hablo por medio, de mi Telepatía quiero que sepas que estoy entrenando muy duro para ayudarte a liberar a tu madre para que Todo vuelva a ser Como era antes, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte pero por ahora no es el tiempo ni el lugar correcto para hablar de esto espero que me puedas escuchar y responder el mensaje, muy pronto le dijo Marco por medió de telepatía a Star.**_

_En otro lugar no muy lejano._

_Star apunto de salir cuando de repente se sintió muy mareada pero pudo recibir el mensaje de Marco, por lo que procedió a responder de la misma manera que el lo hizo._

_**Wow Marco por lo que tu me has contado estás teniendo un serio entrenamiento y eso Es bueno aunque yo también entrenare para poder afrontar lo que se nos viene muy pronto juntos se que podremos salir de este dilema, yo también ayudaré para poder encontrar a mi madre, la extraño mucho pero se que pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos los tres somos como una familia, le contestó de forma telepatica Star al chico de sus sueños.**_

_**Gracias por contestarme lo más rápido posible, ahora no te preocupes por que sé que vamos a recuperar a tu madre y todo volverá a ser como lo era antes lucharemos juntos para poder lograr nuestras metas, para cuando todo esto termine nos reímos de lo malo para siempre, y sólo miremos el presente y nada de mirar hacía al pasado Star recuerda que lo pasado es pisado que no hay que ni mirar atrás ni siquiera para tomar impulso, siempre es mejor mirar al presente y pensar en grande en el futuro, le comentó telepaticamente para después ambos caer desmayado por el agotamiento de usar la telepatía de forma contaste entre ellos mismo por usar mucho está técnica.**_

_**Más tarde ese mismo día.**_

—Marco que pasó chico, Nos tenías muy muy preocupado Qué fue lo que pasó Te noto muy pensativo marcó vamos chico cuéntanos la verdad Queremos saber qué fue lo que te mandó como que si estuvieras en otra dimensión y no me digas qué que no son verdad porque te conozco a pesar que no nos conocemos muy bien pero aún eh vigilado todo lo que tu haces para saber más de ti además sé que tú guardas algo no es bueno guardarse secretos para que las demás personas no se preocupen por ti Eso es malo Marcos deberías aprender confiar en lo que te quieren ayudar sé que confías tu mucho en esa chica pero dejé deberías y confiar más en las personas sé que ella le costó ganarse tu confianza pero lo hizo lo hizo con creces Y eso es admirable que ella hizo lo que hizo porque te ama y te quiere mas q ella lo sabe y a sacrificado muchas cosas por ti Vamos chico cuenta por que te desmayaste así, de la nada, comentó el joven monje que entren a Marco.

_Marco debía de soltar la sopa de una buena vez._

—Caray entrenador de verdad que a usted no se le, escapa ninguna y si tengo algo un secretito que tengo que contarte, ¡Lo haré! Pero lo contaré después pero ahorita quiero recuperarme para, después decirles lo que soñé cuando estuve desmayado estuve en otra dimensión y vamos a ver si me van a creer cuando les digas que fue lo que soñé me dirás, que estoy loco pero no estoy loco lo soñé lo viví es real y espero que me, puedan comprender y entender lo que soñé y lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por salvar, a esa persona que te pidió ayuda y yo me voy a sacrificar para que esa, persona sea libre y que tenga que estar con la persona que tenga que estar y no que esté cautiva bajo su poder bajo presión que otros estén diciendo lo que tenga o, no tenga que hacer nadie en el mundo es una máquina o algún animal tengan, bajo amenaza para que hagan lo que se les antoje a los demás, comentó Marco a los de más.

_En alguna dimensión desconocida._

_**Marco debes de luchar con Star y prometerme, que harán todo lo posible por salvar nuestro reino también quiero que trate de salvarme de esto que me están haciendo esto es una vil traición jamás me imaginé, como reina me van a ser tan semejante humillación y estoy yo no lo voy a perdonar quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí seré fuerte Para no caer en cosas que no, quiero caer no lastimar a personas que en verdad me ayudan y ayudan a mi hija Sé que eh sido cruel contigo sé que no te caigo bien pero trataré de cambiar mi forma de ser porque yo sé que tú haces muy feliz a mi hija Y eso es lo que yo quiero, primero yo no quiero que mi hija sea mi reina. Una Reina toda seria, las Reinas deben de ser feliz y quiero que ella sea feliz no hay nada mejor que ser alguien de Reino, como yo y ese ser no sonríe pero trataré de cambiar mi actitud. Lo importante es que derrotemos a estas personas y nos quieren usar para sus caprichos Y, forma de dominar Reino y el mundo, y Ustedes son mis fuerzas parapoder mantenerme firme, y sigo aquí con vida prometo que no me interpondre en, su relación porque he visto que tú amas verdaderamente a mi hija otros por ahí la hubieran dejado abandonada y veo que todo es como yo pensaba eres un gran chico marcó y estoy feliz de que mi hija esté contigo que sea su novia Próximamente, Creo que todavía no son novios Ojalá que todo esto salga bien tu vuelva aganar normalidad, no queremos que en el Reino de Mewni todos sean esclavizados por las personas más malvadas y traicioneros, como lo es Toffie. **_

_**Volviendo al mundo real.**_

—Wow veo que la reina dejado una importante misión que has de acatar al pie de la letra si es que queremos evitar una invasión con todos sus monstruos para tomar nuestro reino y hacer con él lo que ellos quieren no hay que permitir que eso suceda Recuerda que tienes a tu lado a la hija de la reina que también deberás de cuidar de los malvados Aunque yo se que ella es capaz de cuidarse por sí sola pero no estás mal que hay que darle de vez en cuando cierta mirada para que así no corra ningún riesgo pero sé que ustedes dos son muy buenos además sé que ustedes son una pareja bien complementaria Aún todavía no se han dicho nada sé que en el fondo ustedes se aman sé que en el fondo ustedes dos tienen una buena conexión capaz de comunicarse el uno con el otro y también capaz de cuidarse mutuamente eso es lo que admiro Y ustedes dos que son capaz de luchar contra todo y saldrán adelante sin importar el porqué de esas cosas que están pasando en este tiempo juntos saldrán adelante y vencerán en todo lo que el destino les ponga en su camino, comentó de nuevo el chico que entrena a Marco.

— he de admitir qué tienes mucha razón que hay muchas cosas que hay porqué luchar por que salir adelante y no permitir que personas o en este caso animales venga a decirnos lo que tenemos o no tenemos que hacer no podemos permitir que nos hagan ese semejante chantaje que si no queremos hacer lo que ellos quieran que haga pues no lo haremos pero tampoco no permitiremos que haga algo algo que no queremos que haga porque no somos ningún tipo de persona de esas que le gustan hacer mal a salir más bien nosotros se me une queremos ayudar a las personas que siempre ha necesitado ayuda, sin importar quién sea siempre y cuando esté dentro de nuestro Reino, comentó Marco.

—Veo que ahora te consideras uno de nosotros y eso es bueno por que así la lucha será más fácil y podremos derrotar a esa persona lo más rápido posible además debemos siempre Unidos para llevar paz y armonía entre nosotros mismos y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros miedos y lo que se nos venga encima saldremos de está cómo siempre lo hemos hecho comentó el entrenador de Marco.

—Eres muy útil y eso es bueno mi buen amigo y yo te juro que luchas por las buenas causas vas a ver lo muy alto en que va a terminar vamos por favor Ayúdanos a salvar nuestra reina por que estamos seguros de que saldremos victoriosos de está dura batalla que se nos avecina nosotros, comentó el Joven Monge a su pupilo quién todo lo aprendía muy rápido.

— Gracias Mike por permitirme entrenar, para así rescatar a la reina de las fuerzas del mal para que no la obligue para, hacer cosas que ella no quiera hacer la cuestión aquí es protegerla de todo, mal protegerla de todo lo malo que le quieran hacer ya que ella es la madre, de lo más importante que está en mi vida ella la madre de estar de la chica, que estoy enamorado Espero poder convertirme en un rey y si fuera así sería, con estar con nadie más quiero pasar mi vida junto a ella y en este bello universo, pero también quiero estar en mi universo natal en la tierra Cómo están, intercambiando sitios de vez en cuando, comentó Marco a Mike.

—Caray Marco gracias por tenerme confianza, también te agradezco entrenarte la dura misión de que tú aprendes muy bien Eso es bueno menos el tiempo de entrenamiento yo espero aquí no se unos 8 días o menos que podamos concluir este entrenamiento pero amar sin embargo es de admirar tú aprendes muy rápido todo Marcos Y eso facilita montón las cosas sabes que no tienes que abusar mucho de verdad ten mucho cuidado mucho tu cuerpo empezará a transparentar y poco a poco sus energías desapareciendo llegar incluso a morir usar mucha tu Aura, comentó, Mike a Marco.

— hombre lo tendré en cuenta Gracias por tu consejo Yo creo que mañana podremos seguir entrenando Así es que creo que tenemos merecido un justo descanso después de aprender este poder ahorrar Qué es muy agotador porque demanda mucha energía y que tendré que ir practicando poco a poco hasta lograr perfeccionar mucho Esta técnica tan arriesgada como es el Aura no sabía que tenía ese tipo de energía pero sentía que algo recorría en mi interior dándome más energía vital, comentó Marco a su entrenador y este solamente se limitó a a sentirle en señal de aprobación

_**En otra parte.**_

— No cabe duda que me siento más fuerte siento, que me corre una nueva energía adentro de mi ser voy a concentrar toda, mi fuerza para crear un aura y dárselo a quién más lo necesita pero no lo voy a no la voy a quedar ahorita de una investigar muy bien para qué sirve esta, energía se siente que fluye en mi cuerpo y que me gusta pero sé que este nuevo poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y sé que esto sonará un poco, tonto pero pienso que esto conlleva al Don de crear vida y Por ende por mis conclusiones si yo me sobrepasó creando un aura esfera tan potente Yo podría morir por abusar mucho de este poder es una ventaja pero, también desventajas porque mucho de él enseña a pensar Pero si su cansancio y sus límites uno podría morir y eso a mí no me agrada aún tengo muchas cosas que, hacer antes que eso suceda, se dijo así misma pero alguien apareció de ella.

— otra vez estando sola hija pero mi niña, Te veo muy madura Otra como tú haría cualquier cosa con semejante poderte qué tienes debes de saber y su tipo de poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y además Tiene un gran riesgo según lo que estaba investigando El poder, del ahora es un arma de doble filo porque tiene sus desventajas y ventajas su ventajas que puedes crear vida apartir con tu ahora pero si la usas demasiado en una batalla puedes llevar costarte la vida porque él ahora es parte, de tu vida es pantera de tu energía vital es parte de ti y al estar la también estás condenado a perder tu vida así es que debe de usarla sólo para casos de extrema emergencia, comentó su padre a su hija y ella le agradeció el gesto de darle a ella esa, advertencia.

—Gracias padre por preocuparte si ya, sé por mí Claro que voy a tener cuidado a la hora de usar este poder porque como tú dices cuándo lleva una gran responsabilidad además que es muy, peligroso no sabe lo controlar grande eso y si no abusa mucho de este poder se, expone mucho riesgo de que algo le pase pero más sin embargo lo usaré cuando la, casion así lo amerite pero no abusare de el porqué sería estar jugando con mi vida y Y la verdad yo quiero ser reina igualar este lugar junto a Marco por eso los dos estamos luchando para rescatar a mi madre de ese lugar son pruebas que, el destino nos están poniendo para demostrarle que podemos estar Unidos y que yo no pienso fallar ni una si él por si el destino nos pone esto saldremos, adelante sin importar las muchas dificultades de la que podríamos pasar para lograr nuestras metas, comentó claramente Star a su padre, y él solamente sonrió a su hija.

—Por eso te adoro mucho mi hija y ten, mucho cuidado en lo que haces comentó su padre a su hija.

—Así lo haré papá, contestó Star a su padre.

_**Y así fue cómo Star y Marco, se dan cuenta al respecto con el poder aural y de sus consecuencias sí es como este nuevo Don, puede en un arma de doble filo por que sus enemigos tarde o temprano, pueden descubrir su punto débil y así los exigirán al máximo para desgastarlos al máximo para así prácticamente más fácilmente para hacer con el Reino de Mewni sin que nadie los pudiese detener por eso debía de hacer bien las cosas para que no haya ningún tipo de riesgo para ambos buscarán salir adelante para poder ganar esta batalla y que de una vez por todas este reina con Viva en paz con a muchos para, que así diga feliz y de que juntos para la eternidad y no ser enemigos más, bien aliados en sus feroces batallas Ellos saben esta será la batalla riesgosa tendrá que jugársela para poder sacar está importante victoria para proteger al reino contra todo enemigo que quiera hacerse con el Reino de Mewni tanto Star y Marco protegeran el Reino de los padres de Star. **_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 Presentó:  
Algo que es nuestro.  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de este hermoso Fic.  
Descargo: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal no me pertenece, les pertenece a Daron Nefcy De Disney yo sólo soy dueño está historia. aunque quisiera que la Serie me perteneciera pero no lo soy.  
Bueno chicos mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin y que manera de iniciar esté nuevo año que con un nuevo fandom como lo es: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal, espero que les agrade el primer capítulo de está nueva historia quiero agradecer a Andy por darme permiso para poder usar su idea en su Fic como inspiración para crear está nueva historia de amor entre Star y Marco o Starco, no se preocupen iré actualizando los otros fandom muy pronto, chicos esperen nuevos fics para los diferentes fandoms nos leemos queridos Lectores, se despide.  
**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada del fic a sus debidos autores.  
**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019Fuera~.**_

_**Editado el: Viernes 29 de Marzo del 2019.**_


	3. Capítulo 3 Cómo hacer Auraesferas

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta: **_

_**Algo que nos pertenece**_

_**Capítulo: 3 **_

_**Como hacer las aurasesferas**_

_**Serie: **_

_**Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal.**_

_**Shipping: **_

_**Starco**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Star y Marco.**_

_**Bienvenidos sean todos a tercera entrega de este hermoso Fic que espero que sea de su agrado sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia, recordarles que gracias a mi amiga Andy estoy haciendo este fic por que me dejó usar su idea, en mi fic, gracias compañera y amiga por todo.**_

_**Después de hacer semejante desgaste de energía vemos que nuestro héroe está bastante cansado después de su entrenamiento y en esté momento está descansando por que le esperará una fuerte sesión de, entrenamiento para ir haciendo más fuerte y así poder salvar a la reina de su amada, él no va a permitir que algo malo le suceda a ella en esté momento los dos chicos, tienen una fuerte conexión que trasciende fronteras y su amor es verdaderamente mutuo, solamente es que no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten él uno por el otro más sin embargo ya están a punto de superar ese obstáculo que les impide formalizar, su amor verdadero y puro y ellos lucharan hasta el final hasta las, últimas consecuencias.**_

—Bien chico hoy vamos a aprender a como hacer, aura esferas pero primero dejame Presentarme, Mi nombre es Erick ¿cual es tu nombre? pregunto el Maestro.

—Bueno mi nombre es, Marco Díaz y vengo del planeta Tierra, comentó el chico Seguridad a su Maestro.

—Así que eres del planeta tierra que interesante, es tener un discípulo que no sea de Está dimensión bien es momento de iniciar nuestra sesión de hoy a menudo, qué vayas Avanzando tendrás nuevos, mentor comento el Maestro de Marco.

_ya estoy haciendo Marcos para qué veas cómo, crear una aura esfera mi aura está conmigo concéntrate en el aura que quieres, formar tienes que hacer formar una bola de cera tienes que concentrarte bien para que funcione, Recuerda que con esta bola de cera también puedes crear vida o darle vida a alguien, Y eso es importantísimo no tengas pendiente de saber de que además de atacar, sirve para dar vida así es que concéntrate concéntrate veo que los va haciendo una bola perfecta, concentra tu mente para poder Hacer formar la aura esfera pero como el mío, pero todavía le falta un poquito más Vamos concéntrate concéntrate en este momento, vamos sigue así vas mejorando va bien no te pases bien grande porque está, con tu energía, y te podría dejar cansado Vamos sigue así ya para chicos para chicos, ya la tienes ahora abre los ojos y toma esto este huevo no se va un ser que te ayudará en tu batalla, pero aún no puedo decirte tienes qué cuando nazca el huevo, comentó el mentor de Marco pasaron unas horas de arduo Entrenamiento y por lo consiguiente dejaron de entrenar._

—Bueno creó que es momento que dejamos, entrenar para poder descansar mañana continuamos con tu entrenamiento, comentó Erick a su discípulo Marco.

—Creó que tu tienes mucha razón es, suficiente entrenamiento por hoy ire a descansar para cenar, más tarde también después de, la cena aprovecharé para poder hablar con Star por telepatía para idear unas cosas para rescatar a su madre.

—Buen punto chico, comento Erick a Marco.

_Ese momento Marco comienza a usar su telepatía para tratar de comunicarse con Star para así hablar un rato sobre lo que han hecho hoy sobre su entrenamiento porque es la extraña mucho además quería decirle cuanto a ella cuanto progresado en su entrenamiento y Star también querra decirle lo mismo a querido amigo, novio fiel escudero cuanto habían progresado, despues de esperar unos momentos por fin le contestó Star telepaticamente, a su amado._

—¡Oh Marco quería saber de ti! exclamó Star, a su amigo novio técnicamente son novios Lo pronto aran oficial su relación, de que son novios. — además el entrenamiento que Obtuve hoy fue muy duro y apuesto que también lo, fue así es que no te preocupes Quiero decirte qué vamos a salvar a tu madre. —Así que no te desesperes porque la Desesperación Es una buena compañía que digamos Así es que mi niña de flores de Girasol ten paciencia sé que rescataremos a tu madre pero debes de confiar en los tres En mí en tu padre y en ti misma para que todo esto salga bien, comentó el chico.

— Gracias por darme palabras de aliento y de, cariño gracias por estar ahí para mí gracias por siempre animar mí cuando estoy muy triste, cuando algo no sale como yo quiero pero he de entender una cosa y es, que hay veces que las cosas no salen como uno las planea pero es importante continuar, dando esa lucha para que así pueda salir bien y sentirnos orgullosos de nuestros logros, comentó Star a Marco.

— Mira el entrenamiento de hoy fue hacer auras, esferas este es entrenamiento más Duro y más Desgastante pero a la vez me siento, con más energía liberada Eso sí

Debemos de tener mucho cuidado al ser este, ataque ya que es muy peligroso silo Usamos de manera desmedidamente ya que nos, puede quitar la vida porque estamos Usando parte de Nuestra, energía vital para hacer,este ataque además con este tipo de Aura esfera Podemos crear vida, con esto Marco sorprendió a Star.

—Ahora veo porque ambos lucimos muy cansados, Supongo que nosotros deberíamos ir A descansar para recuperar Nuestras energías, perdidas debido a este duro Entrenamiento que hemos tenido hoy hacer este, tipo de cosas cansa demasiado a Nuestro cuerpo y nuestra alma por eso debemos, de descansar para poder recuperar toda Nuestra energía para otro día de duro, entrenamiento mutuo, dijo Star a su chico.

— Supongo que tú tienes toda la razón que ahorita, debemos descansar para así Recuperar nuestras fuerzas,para un Día de entrenamiento que estoy, seguro que no Hacer nada bonito lo que nos va a tocar el próximo día pero mi Maestro me dijo que ya No tengo que dominar el arte, de hacer aura esferas entonces no habrá, dificultad estarlo Aprendiendo a Cada rato, y Por ende creo que es hora de que nos, vayamos a dormir y Descansemos porque Vaya a ser un día, muy apretado para vamos y yo creo que, vamos a Terminar muy cansados para poder,comunicarnos como hasta ahorita lo hacemos, dijo Marco a, su Mujer de sus sueños.

_En otra parte._

_Tu hija no está bien pero Marco no la deja venir a verte, la tiene secuestrada para que no Pueda Venir a rescatar debes de hacer cuando seas libre, de noquearlo y prohibir a Star de que Tenga algún tipo de relación con él chico, ya que no es él adecuado para que tenga relación Con ella y es, momentos de hacer lo que es correcto, y separarlos, de una vez por todas Aprovechando de tu hija Por eso separarlos y si no lo hacemos Star, sufrirá mucho y ya te lo va a Reprochar por toda tu vida así es que tienes, que hacer lo correcto debe prohibir cualquier tipo y Acercamiento entre ellos porque su amor es prohibido, porque no es correcto que ellos tengan un Intentar tener una relación mutua. 0 formas inician algo a la reina ella se resistía a creer esto de Marco porque ella lo conoce bien sale ellos no van a liberar entonces hace la jugada para que Piense que ya la, tiene en su poder o en su, control, pensó Moon para sí misma, perdonamen Chicos pero esto tengo que hacerlo para salvar nuestro Reinó._

— Cumpliré tus órdenes para que así podre separar, a mi hija de ese ser que le está Haciendo daño ese Sinvergüenza de Marco no, quiero verlo cerca y lo quiero fuera de Mi vista y de la vista de mi hija para siempre, y para que no estén juntos nunca más no Quiero volver a verlos juntos otra vez se enfrentarán, a mí que soy la reina y protege a Mi hija y a su dignidad y fueron abusados, por ese escudero de pacotilla, comentó Moon con Mucha melancolía y tristeza.

_Pensamientos de la Reina Moon._

_Espero que vengan a rescatar un chiste por eso he decidido, jugarle una broma y hacerle creer Que estoy bajo Sus órdenes cuando en realidad, sólo estoy dándole tiempo a que ustedes vengan A rescatarme y le den su merecido a ludo por venir, a secuestrarme y hacemos poner en su Contra cuando yo sé que ustedes aman de verdad, lamento mucho haberlos intentado separar Me di cuenta de mi error cuando él arriesgo todo por ti hija, ahora es momento de que yo deba De arreglar todo por su felicidad quiero que sepan, que a pesar de todo respeto tu decisión y tú Felación con Marcos la apruebo porque él me ha, demostrado a mí que es digno de amarte sin _

_Importar el porqué del asunto siempre contarás la, ayuda de Marco estoy muy orgulloso de Ustedes dos sé que serán unos buenos Reyes en el futuro, y por eso sé que vendrán por mí a mí Rescate y yo les estaré profundamente agradecida, y gracias por darme esa bofetada de la Realidad para hacerme ver que no todo en la vida, es el dinero. También es el amor y la Comprensión que la persona del uno por el otro, y yo estaba muy equivocada en ese aspecto y no Pienso volver a caer en ese error dos veces, Me basta con una para aprender esa lección, que U_

_Jamás olvidaré pensó Moon para sí misma._

_Pov de Star._

_Ya tenía varias noches de estar teniendo el mismo, sueño soñaba que mi madre Me estaba Traicionando me estaba apartandl de marco y eso, yo no lo di a permitir y voy luchar por amor Por ella y por él, no iba a dejar que ludo me separará, de mís dos personas más importantes para Mí por ende decidí ponerle más enseñó a mi entrenamiento, para que así poder rescatar más Rápido a mi madre con ayuda de Marco para restablecer, todo a la normalidad no me gusta ver A mi madre Sufriendo y tampoco a Marco pero si una, persona tiene que sufrir es ludo por no Pensar en los demás y pensar sólo para sus mejores, planes solamente piensa en el mismo y no En los demás que también las personas sufren, y mucho y me juré a mi misma que, ningun ser Auerido mío sufriría el mínimo dolor posible, pensé para mis adentros._

_Fin del Pov de Star._

_Al día siguiente iniciamos de nuevo entrenamiento, no sin antes de desayunar bien descansar Una hora hacer flexiones y calentamientos, para así comenzar el entrenamiento cómo saben hoy Vamos a hacer un alto y duro entrenamiento, es lo que vamos a tener hoy pero estoy dispuesta a Terminarlo lo más rápido posible ahora sí poder rescatar a mí madre junto con la ayuda de Marco, la rescataremos para así volver a ser una familia Cómo éramos antes,comentó Star para Si misma._

_Fue una noche extraña para mí pude ver lo que Star, estaba soñando y me preocupo mucho ella Está sufriendo mucho de lo que está pasando, su madre pero más sin embargo la admiró porque Es muy fuerte también ella cree en mí y yo en ella, y no la voy a defraudar pero más bien haré Más rápido posible el entrenamiento para reunirme con ella rescatar, a su madre como es d_

_Debido para que tengan Reencuentro como madre e hija, que tanto merecen tener al día siguiente se despertó Marco._

— Vaya sueño qué sueño más pesado que tuve con Star, ayer, tengo que poner terminar Este duro entrenamiento para así poder ayudar, a Star para salvar a su madre es hora de Entrenar lo más rápido Posible no puedo estar, perdiendo más el tiempo en estos Ejercicios y así hacer lo que me corresponde hacer como héroe que soy salvar una Doncella en peligro, se dijo Marco a si mismo, lo vamos a lograr pase lo que pase salvaré A la reina Para que en su reino nada más lo que hace, espero que todo nos vaya bien Según lo planeado y que no tengamos ningún, tipo de contratiempo para así hacer una Gran celebración el día y que traigamos, no solo la princesa si no que también a,la reina Junto de nuevo a su reino como una, promesa que me hice, a mí mismo.

_Mientras tanto el Rey River y Hikapoo tenía una conversación muy seria._

— Yo sólo espero que Marco y Star, logren salvar a Moon, un desastre si no lo Consiguen Pero algo me dice que todo irá bien, pero sé que la reina considera hacer algo Para que Ellos dos tenga más tiempo para poder, hacer algo como por ejemplo terminar Su entrenamiento que marco y estar lo hagan, rápido para así poder ir en rescate de Su Majestad la reina sé que la reina considera a Marco, como alguien digna para estar Porque yo así lo considero y espero que tú estés, de acuerdo conmigo River porque ese Muchacho realmente ama a tu hija y n_o _es cualquiera quién, pone su vida en riesgo para Salvar a una princesa tú también deberías, de considerar eso River, comentó Hikapoo al Padre de Star.

—De hecho tu tienes razón de hecho, sus entrenadores, me mandan reportes y me dicen Que ambos chicos aprenden a un buen ritmo, muy sorprendido el gran avance que han Tenido este par de chicos en su entrenamiento, no me cabe decir que tú tienes razón Marco es el chico ideal para nuestra hija Por, ende apoyo su relación. — Ya que Consideró que es el chico adecuado para mi hija un padre siempre vela por el bienestar d

De su hija pero este chico es excepcional para ella. — siento que los dos tienen química A pesar de ser universos distintos creo que eso no, será un obstáculo para que puedan, Tener una relación ahora que ende hemos terminado uniéndonos a su universo. — Por Ende apruebo definitivamente su relación, ellos se la han ganado con muchos creces y, Es injusto separarlos Sólo por un capricho y uno, cuando lo verdaderamente importa es El amor que hay entre dos seres humanos, comenta el Rey, River a la forjadora de tijeras, Temporales personalizada del muy, sensato comentario de su Rey.

—Me has dejado sin palabras River, pero apoyo la relación de ellos dos, créeme que ellos Seran muy felices lucharán por ser Rey y Reina, de esté Reino estoy muy orgulloso de este Par de chicos que no demostraron una, gran valiosa lección El de nunca darse por Vencido es una lucha por conseguir un sueño con tanto anheló, comentó Hikapoo al Rey.

_**Es muy honesta y importante está reflexión qué hicieron, tanto el rey como la forjadora Las Tijeras dimensionales personalizadas Hikapoo, haciendo ver que ambos chicos son el uno Para el otro y lucharán por el bienestar de sus, familias el de ellos mismos y el de luchar por Su relación que pasará con la Reina Moon la podrán rescatar, a tiempo y ser felices para Siempre eso y muchas cosas más Esperelo en el próximo capítulo muy pronto.**_

_**hasta Pronto amigos.! ✋**_

_**nos leemos en el capítulo número 4**_

_**Pokeshipping Fun2019 Presentó.**_

_**Algo que nos pertenece.**_

_**Descargo: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal no me pertenece, les pertenece a Daron Nefcy De Disney yo sólo soy dueño está historia. aunque quisiera que la Serie me perteneciera pero no lo soy.**_

_**Bueno chicos mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin y que manera de iniciar esté nuevo año que con un nuevo fandom como lo es: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal, espero que les agrade el tercer capítulo de está nueva historia quiero agradecer a Andy por darme permiso para poder usar su idea en su Fic como inspiración para crear está nueva historia de amor entre Star y Marco o Starco, no se preocupen iré actualizando los otros fandom muy pronto, chicos esperen nuevos fics para los diferentes fandoms nos leemos queridos Lectores, se despide.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada del fic a sus debidos autores.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Fuera~.**_

_**Editado el: Lunes 10 de Junio de 2019.**_


	4. Capítulo : 04 La Paz Interior

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta **_

_**Algo de nosotros 2 **_

_**Capítulo: 04 **_

_**sentir tu paz interior.**_

_**Cartoon:**_

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal.**_

_**Día 5 de mi entrenamiento hemos avanzado mucho, y en este día vamos a enfocarnos a lo que va hacer la concentración para poder obtener un estado, de paz en en lo que uno puede relajarse sentir nada solamente sentir tranquilidad sentirse más en calma sentirse, bien consigo mismo va a ser costoso este entrenamiento pero va a ser una grata experiencia, volveré a intentar comunicarme ya sea con Star o con su madre pero si me logró conectar con ella sé qué Star va a sufrir al ver a su madre en su estado actual o cómo se encuentra en este momento, pero ella sabe que la vamos a recuperar para ser una familia feliz verán que todo valdrá la pena.**_

—Bien Marcos tu amanecer tú entrenamiento vas muy rápido Eso, es bueno bien comienza a concentrarte Pon tu memoria en blanco sólo en blanco que nada se interponga, o te moleste concéntrate cuenta hasta 10 elimina todo rastro de querer interrumpir tu concentración respire hondo, suave inhala exhala repítelo una y otra vez vecina sintiendo algo diferente como que aire nuevo entra en tu cuerpo, comenta el entrenador de Marco.

— Wow siento mi cuerpo diferente más liviano más fuerte, estoy sorprendido de lo que puedo llegar a hacer si me pongo a meditar esto así es yo me relajó todos los días para así, saber qué la hicieron de la forma Correcta dejó tomar y hacer sin presión o hacerlo con presión pero tener calma para tomar, la decisión correcta de eso se trata de tener un alto grado de concentración en la retención de recuerdo, cosas por el estilo Pero es importante también tener una meoria fotografica o para así proyectar la imagen, uno tiene impreso en su mente, comenté para los que estaban presentes escuchando, se quedaron sorprendidos, con lo escuchado.

—Así es chico eso es lo que estás sintiendo ahora es el poder de la relajación, para así concentrarse mejor en sus batallas en temas sus buenas decisiones para así no tener tipo de estrés, poder pensar lascosas con calma analizar bien la situación para tomar mejores decisiones y no correr tanto, riesgo sería el mínimo riesgo es importante mantener la calma tener paz interior ya que esto nos ayudará, a no tomar malas decisiones pensar las consecuencias de nuestros actos además de ser más responsable, con lo que hacemos aprender a escuchar cuando nuestros enemigos nos quieren atacar esto nos facilita cerrar los ojos, y esperar hasta el último segundo antes de que nuestro oponente nos quiera atacar Y entonces ahí sí nos, defendemos y empezamos a atacar a nuestro oponente.

—Excelente enfocarme a aprender más de eso ya que veo, que es muy útil y por por el bien de ella y de su madre Aprenderé a usar esta importante técnica que me ayudará a no, sólo estar en paz sino que defenderme, de lo que más me quieran hacer daño o los quieran hacer daño lo voy a permitir, Lucharé hasta el final para acabar con lo que nos quiere arrebatar nuestra felicidad siempre lucharé por, el lado del bien y de la justicia más importante aún por nuestros pueblos que según según ello información, que poseo sé que no era atacar pero si no sos re ordenamos y hacemos lo que le estoy pidiendo podemos,salir adelante con esto y así darle una importante sopa de su propio chocolate, comenzó Marco a hablar a su entrenador.

_En ese lapso de tiempo Marco recibe una señal Y esa señal lo sorprendió por completo y sabía de quién era entonces decidió ponerle atención porque se sabe que es de suma importancia, lo que esta persona me puede decir para así evitar una posible catástrofe en el futuro el chico puso una expresión, creo que asustó por un momento a su entrenador pero luego captó un gesto que le hizo con un dedo para que, bajara tranquilo porque estabas en una problemas para comunicarse con esa persona y después cuando, termine a esa comunicación entonces él le contaría que fue esto fue lo que ella le dijo a a él._

_**Marco me han estado manipulando y ya no puedo, aguantar más el luchado Para no caer en las manos equivocadas pero ya mi cuerpo está cansado, y antes de sucumbir debo de decirte algo, hija sabe un secreto para que yo vuelva a ser la persona que soy, ahorita gracias a ella descubrí el error que yo estaba cometiendo contigo y por eso decidí darte, una segunda oportunidad por la felicidad de mi hija porque yo sé que tú le estabas dando esa felicidad que yo creía que nunca le iba a tener cuando era niña gracias por estar al lado de ella Espero que en algún momento puedas ser rey de nuestro Reino, hasta pronto Marco comentó Moon y se desmayó sabía qué cuando se volviera a encontrar estaría en el bando de los malos pero el sabía que la iban a recuperar muy pronto.**_

—¿Que te está diciendo la Reina Marco? Preguntó el, pero Marco levanto su dedo para que se detuviera de preguntar. —Oh lo, entiendo, y se quedó callado.

_Tiempo después._

—No sé cómo decírtelo Pero tú un sueño en dónde la reina, luchaba por no ser dominada pero su cuerpo se notaba bien cansado ensueño y Por ende terminó, durmiéndose a sabiendas que cuando ella se despierte ya no estará del lado de nosotros sino que estará al lado de los que, nos quieren hacer daño pero antes de que se durmiera ella me dijo un secreto que sólo Star lo sabía, Y que yo se lo recordará a ella para que así pudiese recuperar su cordura Esperemos y con lo que ella, me dijo esto funcione para que así vuelva a ser la misma persona que era antes sé que es importante para nosotros, tanto para reino como para su hija y para mí ya que gracias a ella ahora tengo está a un paso de ser alguien, más que una amiga para mí, comentó, Marco a su entrenador.

—Ah ya esperemos, que todo salga bien Marco, comentó su entrenador.

—Así será todo, irá bien compañero, comentó su aprendis.

_**Marcos está tan preocupado y no podía evitar pensar en estar y por una extraña razón formó sus dedos en forma de V y se los pegó en su frente y pensó en estar y por arte de magia marco Aparicio En dónde se encontraba ella la miró muy triste estaba llorando comisaría qué algo anda bien pero prefirió que fuera él quien le dijera la verdad porque ella tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto pero quería descubrirlo por parte de el mismo entonces él no soporto Ver las y se acercó A ella le agarró su carita y limpió sus lágrimas para así contarle lo que tenía que decirle ella Atentamente decidió escucharlo para sí pensar en una respuesta que quería ándale a él.**_

—¿Diaz dime, que no es verdad? Pregunta Star.

— no tengo no tengo porqué mentirte es verdad su madre sucumbio y ahora pienso que por el momento la hemos perdido pero ella me dijo que tú tienes un secreto que la ya volverá a su estado original que tú sabrás en el momento que tienes que rebelarse ya que solá si ella podría ser la misma pero también yo tengo qué decirte algo y que estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo la verdad es que una parte de mí que me dice no decírtelo pero no me parece justo pinté los dos que somos mejores amigos estamos guardando secretos pero no me, es correcto hacerlo, comentó Marco a Star.

—Qué tienes que decir ya estás Marcos vamos chico no seas, tú sabes que eres mi amigo puedes decirme cualquier cosa no Además problemas que no podríamos, tenernos ningún tipo secreto guardado y quiero saber cuál es tu secreto que tienes que decirme además, me da cierta curiosidad lo que tienes que decirme Pero en fin de lo que tú me tengas que decir, yo te diré mi respuesta Así es que anda espero que tú me hables vamos que no muerdo dijo Star a su amigo.

—Yo siento algo por ti y no es precisamente un amigo Un amor fraternal De hermano no es un sentimiento alberga en mi ser desde hace ya mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que te vi lo que pasa es que mi orgullo no me permitía ver la realidad lo que sentía por ti y ahora con lo de luna roja y la destrucción de la misma descripción de la misma eso no fue precisamente la luna roja el sentimiento que estaba aquí en mí en Marco yo quiero decir que yo te amo con todo mi ser entiendo Si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí pero quiero que sepas que podemos ser… fue callado por Star.

—Menos palabras y más acción Marcos dijo estar mientras lo besaba y él le devolvía el besó. Esa es una sensación indescriptible por primera vez Marcos estaba besando los labios de su querida amiga y ahora su querida novia sus labios habían como fresa y ese sabor le agradaba como nunca antes le había agradado por su parte estar estaba muy feliz de que por fin más aceptada la realidad y que estuviera devolviendo ese uso que había soñado desde la primera vez que lo digo nada más que dormía que él la rechazara no se atrevió a decircelo, por ser mejores "amigos" pero esoya se terminó.

—Gracias por este hermoso regalo Marco… ahora sé que, le, puedo decir a mi madre para que vuelva a nuestro aliado, Dijo Star.

—Genial, Star y ¿ cual es? Pregunto, Marco.

—Lo Sabrás muy pronto, replicó Star.

—Gracias por ser mi novia y por ese beso, dijo Marco.

—Y el honor es para mí, que tu seas mi novio, comentó Star.

_**Eso sí vamos a revelar nuestro a tu madre cuando estemos los dos allá Creo que en 2 días ven vende por ti ya que en ese tiempo yo ya terminé el terminaré mi entrenamiento Y entonces vendrá la hora final para poder salvar a tu madre de esas garras que las quieren separar de todos nosotros y creo tener una pista de lo que tú quieres decirme al respecto de tu secreto para que así tu madre regresé a las nosotros sí Y sí que lo vamos a conseguir también se que toda esta pesadilla terminará muy pronto, comento Marco a Star.**_

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Marco, dijo Star.

—Genial ahora vamos a dormir los, dos mañana iremos a entrenar en donde yo entreno, pero por el momento recordemos nuestro hermosos momentos juntos aquí y ahora, comentó Marco y Star aplaudió la decisión de Marco.

—Genial, es bueno recordar los buenos momentos, comentó Star a Marco.

—Lo es comentó Marco, a Star y ella solamente, Sonríe a su novio.

_**Salto en el tiempo.**_

_**Todo inició cuando nosotros estuvimos, en una de nuestras misiones pero hubo un momento en que atacaron el castillo de tus abuelos Marcos y yo suena que ir impedir que eso sucediera ya que ellos a pesar de todo son mis padres y yo ni a permitir que nada malo nos pasara o les pasará a ellos fue una batalla muy dura uller momento en que pensábamos que íbamos a perder la batalla pero nunca perdimos la fe en qué vamos a salir adelante que vamos a ganar esta batalla ya que siempre estamos Unidos mamá y papá convenzo comprendieron lo mío y lo de Marco y entendieron, que no nos podían separar ni ahora ni nunca, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, además que en esa pelea casi ambos perdemos la vida yo me recuperé primero y siempre, estuve al lado de su padre para que pudiera salvar, una vez que el se recuperó nos confesamos nuestro amor lo más rápido posible por si algo llegará a pasar, comentó su madre.**_

—Y así nos conocimos tu madre y yo, comentó Marco sorprendiendo mucho a los chicos y ello se emocionaron por la historia que ellos les contaron acerca cómo se conocieron los dos y de cómo se comprometieron a estar juntos para siempre, y luchar juntos en lo que el destino les ponga pruebas.

—Wow Qué historia más hermosa mamá me gustó mucho como ustedes dos se conocieron Gracias por darnos la vida y gracias por hacernos maravillosos padres para nosotros Gracias por siempre estar ahí para los dos gracias por los regaños y por las felicitaciones que yo sé y ustedes lo hacen por nuestro bienestar y por nuestra seguridad ambos lo sabemos y amor y estamos agradecidos por la forma en las que nos han educado, comentó Karla.

—Mamá mi hermana definitivamente tienen, razón con ustedes Gracias por darnos la educación que nosotros necesitamos para ser buenas personas Gracias por estar con nosotros en las,buenas y en las malas gracias por los regaños por los consejos Gracias por ser nuestro padre No me canso de agradecer por lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotros y no cabe duda que nosotros los haremos sentir orgullosos, de nosotros cuando como hagamos nuestras propias hazañas por que tomaremos, sus mismos camino hasta el final, comentó Tom a sus padres.

—Gracias chicos por sus palabras de aliento, por comprender porque nosotros los educamos con tantos valores Porque, queremos que ustedes sean personas de bien y bien educadas y si ven a alguien, que ocupa ayuda no duden en dársela porque siempre habrá cosas en las que nos, pueden ayudar y si no ayudamos por probablemente las cosas no saldrán bien no, obtendremos ayuda por no ayudar a nadie las cosas se les voltearan, en su contra y eso es malo, comentó su padre a sus dos hijos herederos al trono.

_**Fin del Salto del tiempo.**_

—Hasta mañana Star, comentó Marco.

—Hasta mañana Marco, comentó Star a su novio y se durmió

_**La pareja de novios se fue a dormir para afrontar, muchas cosas al día siguiente Ya que mañana iniciamos entrenamiento Y entonces deberían de descansar muy, bien para tener las energías suficientes para hacerles frente a ese duro entrenamiento, que iban a tener los próximos días para así poder ganar esta batalla pero de algo ahí estaban seguro que iban, a ganar esa batalla Sí o sí que nada iba a pasar a sus seres queridos que lucharía con todo, hasta el final y que su enemigo no estaba preparado para la acidez nuevos ataques que estaba aprendiendo,la batalla para desayunar fácil pero no lo es Ya que tratarán de todos los medios por ganarles, a nuestros dos personajes favoritos pero como se sabe el mal no triunfará sobre el bien Es más bien, será El vencedor, en esta guerra.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Presentó: Algo de Nosotros 2.**_

_**Descargo: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal no me pertenece, les pertenece a Daron Nefcy De Disney yo sólo soy dueño está historia. aunque quisiera que la Serie me perteneciera pero no lo soy.**_

_**Bueno chicos mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin y que manera de iniciar esté nuevo año que con un nuevo fandom como lo es: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal, espero que les agrade el tercer capítulo de está nueva historia quiero agradecer a Andy por darme permiso para poder usar su idea en su Fic como inspiración para crear está nueva historia de amor entre Star y Marco o Starco, no se preocupen iré actualizando los otros fandom muy pronto, chicos esperen nuevos fics para los diferentes fandoms nos leemos queridos Lectores, se despide.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada del fic a sus debidos autores.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Fuera~.**_

_**Editado 02 de Agosto del 2019.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, en el próximo capítulo número 05. 👋**_


End file.
